That's so not true!
by Neko-chichi
Summary: Your typical Girl-lands-in-OP-Story. Will later turn to M. I assure you that all clichés are going to be filled xD
1. Getting on your nerves

**Hey there ^-^ So some information before you read this. I already wrote this story and be warned, there are some pretty crappy parts in later chapters. This story will also only have 14 Chapters and I'll try to update every two weeks. The German version of this story will also be posted for those who want to read the original. This will turn to AceOC, so if you don't like OC's or simply those stories… you don't _have_ to read it. But for now, first chapter =)**

**Disclaimer: One Piece isn't mine, thought this idea is and all OCs that will make an appearance during the story, as well as the later-on-coming races in their described way.**

_**One – Getting on your nerves!**_

And there I stood, right in front of no other then Dracule Mihawk.

"Do I have to understand that?" I asked dumbly while rubbing the back of my neck, head tilt to the left while giving the best confused-pose I could. A sigh left the swordsman's mouth, he had just told me that I actually was the daughter of Shanks, to which I asked him if Shanks didn't have enough daughters. I mean, really! Doesn't he have enough daughters already, and for some reasons they always fall for the same guy… now that I think about it… Shanks is a bit like Whitebeard. Just… er, with daughters instead of sons. Thought they don't all fall for the same girl… as far as I know at least.

"It's obvious, what don't you understand?" He asked sharply and looked at me with those yellow eyes. Somehow… the way he looked at me plus his strange hat… reminded me of Robin Hood, fast I bit on my tongue to not laugh loudly at him. So to the typical how I landed here… well, I kinda… forgot it. Okay, I didn't! But understand me, it's such a boring way 'forgetting it' would seem cool! You probably have read many different things, from dieing to falling down a cliff or simply waking up… well, I got here easily. I just fell from my chair and landed in the sand of the beach instead of my orange carpet. That's it. I know, stole your breath, didn't it? I mean, what big difference is it to eat, read and try to catch a cat all during the same time while trying to not fall down the chair.

But, if I'm honest… I was afraid about my cat, the fat little thing with four legs could have been squished by me! So maybe this is the part where I tell you I'm not one of those all flat belly girls. I'm not especially thin, or thick… I'm normal, simply normal. Maybe I have a bit too big breast but that is to be blamed on my mother and her genes. But back to the situation at hand! I mean, it _is_ pretty much embarrassing to stand in only my old PJs in front of the Shichibukai. I normally only wear those clothes when I don't plan on leaving the house, meaning my old white T-shirt was full of hair-dye and other stripes, while my 'Killer Kitty'-pants were also slowly showing some dirty spots from pizza or other junk food I like to eat. But back again! He somehow looked a bit… pissed.

"Just look at your hair, who else then the idiot and his child, who you obviously are, have that kind of hair-color?" okay, so my hair was red… dyed red. But now that he said it, I happily tugged on one of my strands, my hair looked cool in anime-style. Oh I just love my hair… even more when it stays where it should, but that probably doesn't even interest you.

"But… that isn't even my natural hair-color, it's dyed. I'm actually…" Okay, so I forgot my natural hair-color! What about it?

"You and Shanks obviously show similarities on your faces."

"Naw! You can't argument with that, in animes everybody has pretty much similar faces, take out those that are to stand out… and also, it's more about how Oda is drawing the faces."

"Anime?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Right… you don't know… forget it."

"Oda?"

"You really don't have to understand." I fast said. Soo… now I stand on the beach… with Mihawk…and I'm bored… no way leading back… I think.

"You wouldn't per chance have a chair for me to fall down from?" I asked and got a raised brow as answer. Okay, with this little… ship? I should have known. With a slight sigh I let myself fall into the sand, crossing my legs as I held my head up with my hands, staring straight forward.

"Well… looks like I'm screwed…" I muttered. I mean, don't get me wrong, but the year had just started and I really wanted to finish my last year without falling into some anime-world… no matter how much I loved both story-line and hidden hints.

"What to do now…?" I asked myself, I didn't want to go with the Shichibukai to ship around in his little thing he called ship.

"I'm going to bring you to your father, he will recognize you for sure." And I swear he said something about 'and you can go and get on his nerves instead' after that!

"But my father isn't here… he is at his girlfriends doing I don't want to know." I said, ignoring that the tall man had already walked off. So, what was more interesting right now… where was I even? I mean, yeah in the world of One Piece but where exactly? Should I guess I would say the Grand Line, maybe not… first time for Mihawk to be shown isn't on the Grand Line either after all.

"Mihawawk~" I called as innocent as I was able to while running after said man until I was next to him.

"Where are we?" I asked in a childish voice that I personally would put up with a three-year old.

"Grand Line, Shabaody Archipelago." I looked up… no bubbles.

"No, really, where are we?" I asked serious this time. He looked at me strangely… yeah I'm strange, got a problem with that?

"We are on some Island in the first half of the Grand Line."

"What's the island called?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Would be good to know where I was 'born', right?" I asked. He simply shook his head before walking further, so I followed him… you can't be going onto someone's nerves enough! Ask my sisters, they are complaining… okay not anymore since one moved out and the other turned to a nuisance for me instead of me going onto her nerves. Whatever, I got this from them. When we reached the Thing, I'm going to call it that since even a nutcase is bigger, he turned around facing me.

"So you want to come with me now?"

"As long as I don't have to swim, be bund with a line onto the end and pulled through the water or have to do something that isn't harassment… sure." I said, thinking it all over again, was there another thing to add to this? However, shortly after I sat on the Thing with him, or in it? I think I would die having to ship around in this small ship day for day… just imagine what would happen if the Moby Dick would be showing up! Best would also be if they were throwing their garbage out into the sea but instead it would land on… my eyes went to the swords master. I gulped, what if that actually happened to him? I would really like to ask him about it but I can't! I chewed on my lip to hold the question in.

"What's tormenting your soul?"

"Out of pure curiosity… there aren't many big ships here, right?" I asked mistrusting. My answer was again a raised brow, stupid questions, I know!

"Forget it, stupid question!" I said and leaned towards the blue water. I really would like to have a book right now, or my PC or simply something to write! I want to do something, reading maybe writing, just something! There was no book, no pencil or block and a nearly killing boredom, so what does little me do? I remember my childhood with days in France or Sweden on the canoe… I slowly began to hum a song. Maybe I should mention that I only knew the first few lines still… so I simply repeated them again and again. Well, after some time he seemed to be really on the edge by my humming.

"What are you humming all the time?"

"Just some song I remember from my childhood… thought I only know the first few lines… so I repeat them." I said silently and stopped humming; my throat would only get sore from too much humming. I let my fingertips touch the water, watching the small waves that rippled the water up to still my boredom. I love water, even if I'm said to be bound to the earth after my horoscope. But then again, many told me I'm a reading and swimming addict. After some time the water got to cold and I pulled my fingers out looking up at the sky instead. It got darker and thus also colder. I began to freeze so I pulled my legs up against my chest and laid my head on top of my knees, slowly moving back and forth while letting my fantasy get the best of my thoughts. I would have loved to finish reading one or another Fan fiction, but that wasn't possible here. There were no computers or some connection to the web, and even if I doubt they would let me take a look at or to read a Fan fiction. Something soft was put around my shoulders and I felt the warmth of a blanket, I looked up and saw a thin black blanket around me.

"Thanks…" I mumbled and pulled the blanket tighter around me… I missed home. Usually I'm not the person for homesickness; I never was homesick as far as I remember, but to think about the possibility of never returning home. It made me miss home, I didn't want to be some old granny here! I miss my father, and somehow even my sister… a little. I sniffled slightly as tears burned in my eyes, then rolling down my cheeks. I was silently crying, hiding myself in the blanket so nobody was able to see me cry. I don't really know why I do that, I simply don't like people seeing me crying. This may seem hard but I like being 'strong'. I didn't cry when others picked on me instead I ignored them, showing that I wasn't fazed while pushing all bad feelings inside away from everyone. When I got home, I simply threw myself on the bed, in that safety I could cry… and I did. So, I'm crying silently that nobody is going to notice it… I think he still does, I'm shaking as I lightly sob.

Sometime during the last night I must have fallen asleep, what else could explain me waking up as it was already bright day. I snuggled into the blanket, even thought it was warm… I usually freeze in the mornings.

"Eat something" I took the apple and bread as I turned slightly towards Mihawk. I wonder… what time it is, in the timeline I mean. I didn't want to meet Ace, I mean I really like the character but… I know he will be dieing and I know I'll be crying my eyes out. When I read that part in the Manga I cried, reading it again and again to make sure I was imaging things… I wasn't. I feel much for other people, and it's so easy to tell what I'm going to do next that it isn't in a way.

"Ne, what should I call you?" I asked, nibbling on the bread as I took my time.

"How about you telling me your name first?"

"Lena, but nearly nobody calls me that. Leni, Nana, Lele is mostly taken, my mother likes to call me frog, and not to forget Emo, punk or insane… take what you want." Wow, that sounded sad even to me. But why do I even wonder, I miss my stupid family, my thick little Mulle, that's my cat, by the way.

"Mihawk."

"I know your name! Hawkeye Mihawk, Dracule Mihawk or just Hawkeye?"

"Just Mihawk, little Akagami."

"I told you Shanks is _not_ my father!" I said and felt the dryness of the piece of bread I had bitten off. Even if it looks like the way from one island is made in a few minutes, it isn't. Thought I would like to know where we are even heading to. We stayed silent, I snuggled into the blanket from time to time, partly also because I still wore my indoor-clothes and all in all I didn't look very appealing. I could practically feel my hair sticking to my head, plus I didn't feel to well… I need a shower! But I had luck, an island was just showing on the horizon. But now I also have to ask myself how Mihawk stays this clean, I mean he doesn't jump into the water or something like that… maybe I just have to go after the normal laws of nature. It took us a little while until we finally reached the island, I really thanked Mihawk for not docking right at the little fishers village, silently of course. In front of us there were woods, a bit in the distance I could hear running water, so without a second thought I walked into the forest towards the noise of water. Soon I reached a small lake, small fish were swimming in the lightly blue water as a small waterfall was also to be seen. I guess about two people could stand under it comfortably, it was merely ten feet high and thus didn't make the water look like it would hurt standing under it. I heard rustling behind me and turned, seeing Mihawk walking out of the forest.

"Don't just run away."

"Sorry." I mumbled and saw him holding something out for me, a towel, grinning I took it.

"When you finished come to the village, I have something to do right now." I nodded and then he already left... so let's see. I let the blanket slid from my shoulders to the ground. Looking around to make sure nobody was there, you never knew. After I was sure I pulled off my T-Shirt, then stepped out of my pants before wrapping the towel around me and discarding of my underwear, hiding it under my T-Shirt. So, now before I could clean myself I had to wash my clothes a bit. I really thanked the god of anime that girls in animes nearly always had perfect figures… that gives a great push for the ego and confidence. I washed my clothes as good as it would go with clear water before I hang them up to dry on a branch that hung especially low. I carefully looked around for the second time, listening for a traitorous noise but nothing… so either there was nobody or they were extremely good.

"I swear I'm going to kill Sanji if he suddenly burst out of the bushes singing about goddesses!" I mumbled as I let the towel slide to the floor… I was feeling pretty… naked, yes I know that I was! Well, I had noticed as I washed my clothes that the water had a nice warm temperature and thus let me enjoy the bath rather then giving me chills. At the deepest the water reached my hips; small stones poked into my feet from between the sand. Walking over to the waterfall I held my hand out, it would feel like a nice massage standing under it as well as the water being even hotter then the lake itself… maybe up there was a hot spring? Shrugging I went under the fall, practically feeling the dirt being washed away as I turned around, rubbing over my skin to get it clean as also walked through the falling water and leaned against the wall behind it before holding my head under it and trying to get it also clean. I soon gave up on my hair, there surely was shampoo needed for this! I slowly went backwards towards the lake, holding my hands in front of my breast just in case as I let my front feel the hot water, my back facing the forest. I was pretty sure some time had already passed, I simply was hard to pull away from water… but I already told you that. However I was pulled out of my thoughts as a breaking sound came from behind me, making my head snap around.

"KIYAAAAAAA!" I screamed, letting my legs stop holding me up as I fell right into the water, diving under the surface. I fast pulled my legs against my body in attempt to hide everything from watching eyes. Shit! I just imagined that, right? God I miss my shower! Where did my sweet shower-curtain go to that hid me from other eyes? As I needed air again I surfaced, but just with my head and still trying to hide my body. First I had to see who it was that had watched me so openly. I saw nobody but what I noticed was the missing of my clothes. I felt the familiar burning in my eyes as tears wanted to break free, I didn't want to cry now! Another stupid thing about me, feeling the urge to cry when I'm sad, angry or desperate. I stayed under water until I needed to breath again, this time I saw Mihawk looking around behind some trees, bushes and simply around the lake. Clearing my throat I got his attention.

"I heard a scream, what happened?" he asked while raising a brow… he did that pretty often, or was it just me?

"I think… someone watched me…"

"That's the reason you make the whole island deaf?"

"…that someone being Marco the phoenix." I finished dryly.

"Commander of Whitebeards first division?" I simply nodded, I wasn't fully sure, he wasn't alone, that I knew for sure… however it was clear that it was him!

"Shouldn't he be on the ship of Whitebeard, surely you mistook him for someone else, a local maybe."

"No! He wasn't alone but I'm sure it was him!" I said sternly, not going to back down.

"You… er… wouldn't have a towel for me? As you see my clothes are… not present." I said while looking around, maybe I simply oversaw something? He put a small bundle down and then left walking towards the Thing. I carefully went over to the bundle to look what was inside, a white button-up shirt as well as black pants and some undergarments… thought the bra was missing. My cheeks heated up a bit as I held the panty up. After slipping the things on, hiding my breast with my hands since the shirt wasn't only white but also slightly see-through; so I made my way towards the Thing. Mihawk was already waiting for me.

"We have to get to the village again, you need shoes." And a bra! I added mentally, following him into the village and a small shop. There I picked out a white and a black bra, as well as a red two piece just in case, lastly also black half-boots that weren't only looking good but also comfortable. Thankfully the woman behind the cashier allowed me to wear one of the bras right after trying it on, the price being taken off directly. Mihawk paid for everything as I also got a second black pant as well as a white and a black top. My new clothes were put into a bag we also brought, making everything easy to transport for me. I was glad that the clothes were a bit loose and thus comfortable to wear. I was feeling so much better now, clean, new clothes, a good body… thought I still had too big breast. Really I envy people with small breasts! And yes I have to talk about everything three times! One hand was on my bag as we walked through the village and I watched the nice atmosphere folding out.

"Hurry up!" I fastened my steps and tried to look around while not falling behind too much. I could see a few bits of the Thing as suddenly a hand was over my mouth and something cold and thin pressed onto my neck.

"Don't you dare to scream!" someone hissed into my ear, my cheeks burned up, I loath body-contact with people I don't know! I fast nodded, I mean it isn't as if I couldn't have screamed but then the question is if they need me or not… because they would kill me for sure if they didn't. I was pushed into the forest and surely I didn't like this situation! Shortly after I got blindfolded and something was holding my mouth shut tightly while my hands were bound, perfect! I only know that I was picked up and thrown over a shoulder hearing steps on wood short while later. I was put down again, pressed against something big, wooden as ropes, I think, were bound around me and the thing behind me… I would guess it was the main mast. I mean, there aren't so many places on a ship you could be bound to. First they took of the blindfold, then the thing holding my mouth shut as I opened my mouth and moved my chin a bit to get a real feel again as I was happy to be freed of the thing… that was when I spotted Ace. Fucking Fuck! My eyes were like glued to him as I watched him the whole time, worse it got as he seemed to notice and came over to me, in front of me he crouched down, so we were on eye-level. Did I mention that I was left alone after the freed me of the blindfold and mouth-shutting thing?

"So, you are the 'missing' daughter of Shanks?"

"No." He frowned slightly, tilting his head in slight confusion. His eyes went up and down my form, staying a few seconds longer on my bosom that was pressed up by the rope a bit.

"Finished ogling me?" I said and felt the burning in my cheeks that came with the blush I got, what? I'm shy! He looked back at my face.

"But you have the same hair-color." He insisted and I rolled my eyes as suddenly a grin was stretching his lips.

"My, you are blushing!" Did he really just notice that? Still my blush deepened.

"Cute." He said as he pinched my cheek lightly before leaving to go under deck. Yeah, sure! Let the hostage stay outside, pinch her cheek and call her cute! I think it is unnecessary to say I was deep red. And no I wasn't freezing one bit, the icy wind isn't getting to me, don't worry! Yeah… my sarcasm saying 'hello world'. After a short while it got uncomfortable to sit with legs stretched out so I pulled them towards me and crossed them, humming a random tune that got into my head mirroring my feelings. As you know, I don't like to cry openly, so I put all my feelings, be it hate or sadness, into stories. Sometimes I listen to music and let the emotions and feelings out slowly with the song. Since I did neither have something to write nor to read or to listen to I have to make my own music, thought I'm not trusting my own voice enough to sing.

I was outside for a little while already, had to sniff from time to time or sneeze even, also my throat was hurting and I could already feel the flu, maybe even an infection… thought I doubt the last one. I'm not one to get an infection easily. Silently I also asked myself if Mihawk had notice me missing, or if he could tell who it had been… or maybe he is just happy to be rid of me. I think it's the later. But now I also wonder where they put my bag…

"Hey there." If I wouldn't have been bound to the mast I surely would have jumped into the air out of shock. Standing in front of me with a rather stupid grin was Ace, I tried to calm myself down as he sat down in front of me.

"Marco said to get you inside before you catch something." Fittingly to his words I sneezed loudly.

"Sorry." I said nasally as I heard a laugh. As I looked from where the sound had come I saw Marco standing in the doorway.

"Get her inside I said Ace, not chat with her." Ace mumbled something, freed me of the rope and threw me over his shoulder. At first I blushed again but then I snuggled against him… sooooo damn warm!

"Oi Marco, she likes me!" Ace said as if I had been a pet of them.

"Careful or she is going to scratch you big." Marco laughed as I found I liked the thought of scratching open the back of the fire-user.

"There Killer-Kitty, your room." The blonde said as Ace sat me down on a medium-sized bed.

"Hentai!" I said to Ace before looking around, yep, there were other things else then my things that were on the other side of the room, together with the blanket.

"Who else is sleeping here?"

"Marco, he didn't want to let you stay with me." Ace said with a little pout as he crossed his arms; I felt my eyes twitch.

"Oh, so I'm safer with Marco in the same room? What if-" that was when Marco held my mouth shut.

"As if I would even do something like that with you, your father is Akagami No Shanks, it would be a shame for Pops!" I got angry, which resulted with tears beginning to burn in my eyes, also his words had got to me. I hung my head to hide the tears behind my bangs. I wouldn't break down in front of those two idiots! I stood up, going to my things as I picked up the blanket and snuggled inside the soft fabric as good as I could, sitting down with the back to them as I leaned against the wall. Shivers shook me slightly as I felt like crying out loudly. Be it because Marco had hurt me with his words, be it because I was without my friends, or because I may never find a way to come back home… but mostly because I simply _wanted_ to. I bit hard onto my lip in try to hide my pain, but Ace walked over, making me turn my head away. I still looked down while chewing on my lip. The black-haired pirate took my chin in his hand and forced me to turn my head towards him, not that I could have done much against it either way. I could see the light shock on his face as he watched me cry, seems like the strange phenomena of reading in the eyes had just happened as Ace seemed to see how bad I felt.

"Ne Marco, can't I take her with me? She seems sad." He said I felt like something hard hit me, was he kidding me?

"I'm not some pet!" I said and threw my fists on his head as they were still bound, I had done that with boys of my class too but they never actually kissed the floor. I mean, I know I'm stronger than the average, even if not by much, but that was too hard even for me. Thought I would say you are more in danger if I hug you instead of kicking you for example.

"Oi! That was mean!"

"Viewing me as a pet isn't better!" I snapped and rubbed my tears away. Suddenly Ace was pulled outside by Marco, I could hear a "Ouch! What was that for?" before the door was shut. I turned around, Marco wasn't in the room, good. I changed into my PJ-Pants and tried to put on the T-Shirt, tried being the keyword. I couldn't change into it since my hands were still bound and thus I simply stayed in the shirt. Armed with the black blanket I walked over to the bed, laying down so I was pressed against the wall, pulling my legs against my chest I snuggled into the blanket, letting out my cries to feel better.

Again I had fallen asleep while crying, thought this time I wasn't prepared for the face of a sleeping Marco so near to mine as I shrieked, wanted to crawl backwards and even got away from him… I just had to fall over the edge of the bed.

"Ouch!" I groaned as I carefully sat up. As I looked up onto the bed I could see Marco sitting, massaging his temples.

"Can't you be more silent? My head hurts like hell and your screaming probably made me deaf." He groaned as mere seconds later the door burst open, revealing a half-burning Ace.

"I heard screams, did something happen?"

"I just got shocked because of mister Phoenix kissing me nearly in his sleep."

"Mister Phoenix?" They asked unison as I couldn't settle on the person to look at.

"Yeah, you are able to turn into a phoenix, so… I mean you are even called Marco the phoenix, so what to it?"

"How?"

"Something called world wide web."

"Is that edible?"

"No Ace, it isn't. But since both of you don't know, let's just forget I said that!" I decided to look at Ace, he was standing in the door unnecessary as flames licked over his arms still, a red little Jolly Roger on his white boxers. Something… was wrong with that picture. I let my eyes take in his person once again, staring at his nice muscles for a bit longer than necessary as I found the reason this picture was so off. My cheeks burned up as I surely could rival a strawberry while snapping my head towards the wall to not stare at him.

"Huh? What's wrong with her?" I heard Ace asking, seeing him out of the corner of my eyes as he looked down at himself.

"Oh… er." A nervous laugh followed as he seemed to notice his morning wood. Fast he was away… damn!

"So, we now have a little red-haired pervert on the ship." My head snapped towards him as I stared at him.

"I'm not perverted!" I snapped shortly.

"Okay, maybe a little bit." I said and watched Marco standing up, he walked past me and got himself a blue Shirt as well as black pants and red boxers. As he stripped out of his T-Shirt my eyes slowly widened.

"Wait, you don't plan on changing right here, do you?"

"Of course I do, you can simply look away." I huffed, turning around thinking about my friend that was at fault for me being perverted since it was spreading from her to me way too easy. The damned blonde didn't even make things easier for me as he threw his clothes onto the bed. With the T-Shirt it was all okay, but when the boxers landed right on my head I had to press my head against the bed, stupid idiot! I even nearly turned to shout at him to stop throwing things at me but I fast enough noticed that I shouldn't. I heard the light squeaking of the bed as he sat down, I turned to look at him. He was fully clothed as I suddenly had to sneeze, normal actually since I had been out for too long in the cold.

"Don't you want to change?" he grinned at me, surely I wanted to change, but not if he was standing right next to me watching me even! My thoughts drifted off to what could happen in that situation as my cheeks slowly heated with my thoughts going further.

"I don't have a problem with making your thoughts reality." He said huskily right into my ear as I blushed deeper. Not that I had something against that, it was just… I didn't want to simply have sex with a guy that I didn't even knew the age of! I mean, who really knows how old the guy is?

"Erm,… rather not."

"Shy? Cute." With that he also pinched my cheek before freeing me of the rope binding my wrists with a knife he suddenly had in his hands. After that he thankfully left me alone. So I now sat there, with perverted thoughts and a cherry-face in a world that shouldn't even exist.

Let's get dressed first!

I decided for the black top with the white button-up shirt over it left open, I like it! Packing all my things into my new bag I slung said bag around my shoulder, so now let's see if there are any chairs for me to fall from! My original plan was to slip out of the room silently and search for the kitchen… but only the original plan. It actually went a bit else. Marco stood in front of the door which let me run directly into him, making him fall over forward right on top of Ace who he had discussed with until that second. Now both weren't discussing anymore as now Marco had gotten into a pretty two-faced position on top of the black-haired Devil Fruit-user. I fast bit on my lip as I saw the picture, Yaoi! Sadly both couldn't get away from each other fast enough, not so sadly the struggling only got them into an even better position.

"Why are you watching us with that face?"

"Cute!" I squealed happily as I planned to look around a bit.

"CUTE?" I heard both shout together as I could imagine how they would have looked at me and then each other before screaming… yep, that's what I can imagine! The ship was… I don't really know, about the same size as a normal house, maybe a bit smaller. After a not-so-long search I found the kitchen that was luckily empty. I took the next best chair, trying my theory but sadly with no avail… I need breakfast! During the time I looked around it slowly dawned to me that there was absolutely no food in the kitchen. As my belly gave off the rumbling for food I protecting held my hands over it.

"I know, I'm hungry too." I said towards my belly as I sat down a bit frustrated… the day was beginning really bad!

**AN: So, the first chapter. At the moment this is still T, but it _will_ change to M in later chapters. Don't say I didn't warn you. Leave me some thoughts of you about this story, kay? **


	2. Of Yonkou, Marines and Sessy

**GUYS! X3 Thank you sooo much for the reviews! And I'm very sorry! I know I'm late with this chapter! I had a bit stress at home and work, and then every time I tried to translate this further I didn't feel like it… had a few bad weeks. I'll try to translate the next one faster, thought I think I found a way to do that But for now first this chapter. So, here it is:**

_**Two – Of Yonkou, Marines and Sessy!**_

I sat around for a short while before the two pirates entered, not being knotted into each other anymore. They sat down opposite of me and stared at me… and stared… and stared. I clicked with my tongue. What a party!

"What did you find cute in that situation?" Marco asked dryly as I blushed a bit while thinking about some Fan Fictions I had read about the two.

"Yaoi… you are dreamingly!" I sighed as my thoughts drifted off to a particular Lemon I had 'accidentally' come across.

"Who's Yaoi?"

"Yeah, and why are you blushing?" I was pulled out of my fantasy, in which the guys in front of me had just gotten into something.

"Yaoi is no person, it's a word to describe hot guys loving each other…and more." Did I only imagine them getting away from each other?

"We aren't gay!"

"That's what you say!" I fast snapped back as my stomach growled for food.

"And why isn't there anything to eat around? I'm hungry~!" I imitated Luffy, simply because I had wanted to do that for some time now. Ace chuckled as Marco looked at the commander of the second division… well, if he was that already.

"You sound like my little brother."

"Luffy… ah! But no, incest is bad! Even thought…" I stopped before I crushed some family-bounds.

"How do you know the name of my brother?"

"Er… I guessed?" I said and fast looked at Marco.

"Marco~? Will you make me something to eat?" I said again playing the sweet-and-innocent-card while trying some puppy-eyes… I wasn't good at those puppy eyes. Thought playing the sweet-and-innocent-card seemed to work really well… should I worry for innocent children now? I mean, if you trusted the web Marco was at least 40… I'm just 17! Okay, memo to self: safe children from Marco! So while I was in my thoughts Marco put a plate down in front of me, wherever he got the apple, the bread and that strange mass of what I can't identify. I poked the strange mass, not really trusting it.

"Is that edible?"

"If you don't want can I have it?" I looked at Ace, who looked at my plate, so I looked at Marco who first looked at me and then at Ace and suddenly I had no plate anymore and Ace was chewing.

"Tell me you didn't just eat my food!" I growled angry, I was damn hungry and I was in no mood to joke over food right now!

"Oi Marco, you giving me another?"

"You are such an ass Ace!" I said angry, leaving the kitchen with fast steps to search for the deck. Really! How could he just eat my food? I'm so hungry and I didn't eat anything since… since last morning! And I shouldn't get along with Ace, too. After all I know that he is going to die. Some guys ran around shouting, growling, and suddenly there was a big shadow hiding the sun from us so I looked up… hmm… the sky was blue no single cloud to be seen. I turned around to see if the shade came from there…

…

…

…

HOLY SHIT!

That's a ship! Ropes were thrown down and bound secure by two men, someone came down, Jozu. I always wondered if he could give someone diamonds, after all he is a diamond-human. As it was Jozu who just came down I think this ship is the Moby Dick… that was faster than with the thing Mihawk called a ship… or the Moby had been near all along.

"So it's true, you can see it clearly…" Didn't we already have that discussion? I mean you just can't tell that in an anime! And by the way, I'd still like to know which time this is right now. Marco and Ace walked out of the door, greeting Jozu before they, again, tied me… thought I had Marco do some work for it. I simply tried to run away, but two thingswere as nice as to stand in my way.

I'm so damn lazy and trust me when I say my stamina isn't the best.

Marco is a flaming bird that makes him so much faster then me he could have simply chased me without a problem!

Well, seconds after I was again put over the shoulder of Ace and we got onto the ship, it took us some pretty time to get from this side to the space where Whitebeard had his strange seat. There I was left on the ground alone. The big Yonkou sat there and looked at me as a big bottle, probably Sake, was in one of his hands.

"Hey there." I smiled, hey who wouldn't want to get to know such an awesome man? I always wanted to meet him, after all he had met and fought against Gol D. Roger in person! Maybe I shouldn't have sounded so happy and uncaring because he laughed loudly with resulted with me getting a headache. Big man = big lungs = really loud laughing = me getting headaches!

"So you are the daughter of Akagami No Shanks?" I huffed, let them believe what they want, I know who my father is!

"So I take you aren't very happy for being left behind on an Island on the Grand Line?"

"Akagami No Shanks is not my father! And I don't have the slightest idea why you think that, and don't you dare to say anything about my hair-color! Look at the princess of Alabasta, her and her father don't share the same hair-color and this isn't even my real hair-color!" So huffed again and heard Whitebeard laugh more… and more… and more… and I felt fooled. I rolled my eyes, screw that my head hurts like hell, screw that I was hungry as hell… and screw that the legs of Ace really looked appetizing…. Yum, nicely roasted and with a few spices… must taste soooo yum! Ace seemed to notice my staring as suddenly his legs were gone…. Thought there were enough other legs… hehehehe.

"So what's your name little one?"

"Huh?" I looked away from the legs and to Whitebeard, he asked me something… thought I didn't listen.

"Uh, sorry what?" And don't dare to laugh! I chanted mentally.

"What's your name."

"Oh, Lena. But nobody really calls me that, most people stick with nick names, just make one up." I said and turned back to look at the tasty-looking legs.

"Give her something to eat before she decides to eat the crew." I looked at Whitebeard, with a light blush I wiped the salvia away( to which I had to use my shoulder), that was like the typical anime-drooling slightly leaking out of my mouth. A few minutes I had a plate in front of me, bacon, eggs and something that looked like toast, so I dubbed it 'Toast'. My only problem was that my hands were still bound behind my back and the nice-smelling food was more a torture then filling my stomach. A small frustrated whine left my mouth, I want to eat that! I mean, who would have guessed that in 'One Piece' they had something as simple as bacon and eggs? It was Ace who came towards me and wanted to feed me but I still remembered my 'breakfast', so I leaned forward to protect my food, drew back my lips and let out a growl while narrowing my eyes, it must have looked like a cat to others, I think. Whitebeard laughed again, I really wondered why he was laughing so much, he didn't do that in the manga/anime.

""She seems to know you Ace, Marco you feed her."

"NO! Not Marco!" I fast said and got surprised looks with a slightly sad-looking Marco watching me.

"I can do that alone!" I said and leaned forward again, taking one of the bacon-stripes into my mouth and began to chew on it, slowly eating it happily. The toast-thing was easy to eat too, but the egg was a bit complicated to eat. I looked up questing to notice that everyone was staring at me.

"Something wrong?" I was hungry, it doesn't matter how I get the food as long as I get it! After a short laugh of Whitebeard, which was joined by the crews laughter, I sighed satisfied… no egg today, but I'm not a big egg fan anyway. I watched as they all calmed down from the laughing.

"Bring her to an empty room and lock her in, just to make sure." And like that I found myself thrown over the shoulder of Ace again as I was brought under deck. After we went through the labyrinth we were in front of a door, that looked exactly like every other door in the ship. I was put into the room behind the door; a simple bed, simple nightstand and simple little desk with black ink, papers and an old fountain pen. I was really glad that they got off those ropes and even if I didn't get any chance to get out this was far better then the smaller ship. I mean, I have my own room, my own things and I even got something to write this time. I even knew how to use one of those old fountain pens since we had to learn that in fourth grade since we learned about the history of school, which included the old way to write as well as the old pens and all those things, we even had a small chalk-board once!

So maybe I still can write with that thing. I threw my bag onto the bed before I sat down at the desk, taking the fountain pen after opening the small glass of ink. I tried to write little at first, to get a feel again… seems like I'm still perfectly capable to do this! Everything seems so easy in anime, man what luck I have! I decided to write down what I knew until now. I have met those people: Mihawk, Ace, Marco, Whitebeard and part of his crew shortly. I was in this world for about a week maybe a bit longer. I got new clothes and some other things and also everybody seemed to mistake me for the daughter of the Yonkou Shanks. Well, at least that means I have sisters again. After I finished writing down everything I knew I got bored again, but I didn't want to write anything anymore.

I searched through the whole room for a book, the only one I found was a bible and…. Really I don't have anything against people believing in god and such but… it's just not my thing. The bible laid in the nightstand, I sighed defeated. I simply laid on the bed, humming to chase away the boredom as I watched the ceiling. What to do? I got so bored I decided to read the bible, just to be occupied but it was so boring I just gave up. I walked around the room for a bit, looking at the wood and the way it made curves, decorated the room in a way not noticeable with a simple glance. After that I laid on the ground, feet up on the bed and stretched out so I was diagonally upside-down, like this I stayed until the door was opened. I turned to look who had come in only to see a guy that seemed confused by the position I was in but his buddy was already pulling me up harshly.

Again I found myself being chained and was dragged through the floors and pushed outside onto the deck. I barely saw a few pirates falling to the ground with empty eyes and noticed Shanks standing in front of Whitebeard, he looked pretty angry.

"Where is she!" Where's who?

"She's already here." Whitebeard pointed at me, so I looked at him and then at Shanks, who looked at me. I didn't feel good in my own skin that moment.

"Uhm…hi?" I tried nice and friendly. I was pushed forward again by the two guys, they left me alone when I was in front of Shanks. I turned around to stick my tongue out at them, stupid idiots! But I had not much time to do that as I was suddenly in a tight hug that stole my breath and squished me. I think I must have turned blue by the time he finally released me. Yeah… I really liked my real father, he at least didn't try to pull a boa constrictor on me.

"Finally I got you back!"

"Please what?" He…. He didn't really think I was… was his daughter, right? Right? They freed me of the chains, oh holy key! The two Yonkou had a little dispute because of me being kidnapped and all before I was dragged onto the Red Force. So now I found myself sitting in between drunken men… trust me when I tell you that it is boring to be the only one of your age while everybody else is drunk till three days after tomorrow! Especially if you are the only female person on the ship!

"Let me introduce you: My daughter!" I looked at Shanks, one brow raised as my arms were crossed. Sure, everything you say.

"I'm NOT your daughter!" I said clearly before pushing one of my strands behind my ear.

"Your hair?"

"Gods! Are you really that backward? That is dyed! This is not my real hair-color!" Okay, so I don't know why exactly I said it like that but…. It just slipped. Nobody seemed to mind as suddenly I had a welcome-party. Shanks had said the whole 'abnegation' was because I wanted to live my own life and that he already knew a good crew for me to join. It isn't really disturbing that I shouldn't be here and would love to be back at my home, but that didn't mean I couldn't party with them, right?

They really knew how to party well, they played songs I didn't ever hear of while some played cards and Shanks was telling stories and jokes that he laughed about mostly alone. After that he began to tell stories about his baby-daughter, some things actually reminded me of myself… from stories I had heard about myself… but every baby is doing the same idiotic things, right? But that doesn't matter. He had the glorious idea to leave his daughter on an island so she could get stronger while Mihawk promised him that he would get her as soon as she would turn 16. He couldn't find anyone, so he came again a year later, only to find me in my nice outfit sitting there in the sand.

You want to know what I think? The baby was eaten by some animals and now I have to play the stupid daughter!

I didn't drink much, simply because I didn't want to be drunk between only men that could all be my father from age-wise, especially since it is probably very long back in time they last had some women. I was tired for some reason I don't know, maybe I just didn't do enough? Benn was as nice as to show me a room I could sleep in, a little bit of relief washed over me and I wanted to grab my bag, pull out my sleeping clothes and change as something came to my mind.

"God hates me just because I don't believe in him!" I groaned and sat on the bed, arms crossed. How should I sleep comfortable in those clothes? Frustrated I went into the hammock, perfect now I had to go back again just to get my things!

Somehow I fell asleep and then got waked up oh so nice. Someone was as nice and clever as to think a bucket of cold water is the right way to wake someone up. This idea plus me sleeping equals that I jumped up in shock, fell out of the hammock and right onto the hard floor.

"Ouch…" I groaned from the floor, sitting up. I looked up to see the cruel being that had woken me up like this only to see a young man with an empty bucket, I would guess he was around twenty, maybe a bit older. His entire face was flushed in a deep red, I looked down only to see that I wore a white shirt over my black top and both cloths were now sticking to me like a second skin; I simply jumped up and slapped him for staring! Are there only perverts here? I mean, really! I fast pushed the idiot out of the room before I pulled off my shirt and wrung it out and then put it on again, not that I had another option. I didn't really care if it was still wet or looked like someone had tried to rip it apart but failed. I went outside, after all I had to tell Shanks that my things were still on a ship named Moby Dick and I had to get them back. I normally have a good sense of direction but somehow ships were confusing me, I walked around for at least an hour before I found the deck. I was still a bit tired and as I walked over the deck I had to be careful not to trip over one of the zombies of alcohol. Somehow I found Shanks, he was sitting on some stairs with Benn and Yasopp next to him. So I walked over to him, poked his shoulder… well do you know another way to get his attentions for sure? Well, I had to poke him a few times until he finally turned around and then suddenly a bright smile came to his lips before he squished me in a hug.

"A-Air!" I gasped, asking myself if maybe Shanks was somehow a relative of a Boa Constrictor.

"My dear daughter… I forgot your name."

"Lena… we have a problem!" I fast said to get to the point.

"My things are all still on the Moby Dick!" The fact that I could just as easy buy new clothes on the next island I decided to ignore, after all I had just gotten the other clothes. Oh and of course there were still my favorite killer-kitty-pants that I doubt could be bought here. There are two reason why I like those pants, firstly: I love horror-movies; secondly: I love cats. So I want those pants back!

"So we simply buy you new clothes!"

"But I want _those_ clothes! I don't want others." Yeah I know I'm a bitch right now, but think about my situation! What if I could only get back with my own clothes that I had come here in and from the island I had started from? And what if the Whitebeard-pirates throw my things away? I could never get back maybe!

"Benn, take a few and tell them to get the things of Lena back." Shanks somehow… looked way too serious, maybe he was still drunk? But, well that is his and not my problem! But don't think I wasn't thankful, I was, and I made sure to show it as I flung myself at the Yonkou and hugged him as tight as I could, means until he was barely able to breath. So, this is what I mean with strength, it's not like I'm weak but… all a bit strange. I don't think I would be good at defending myself, therefore I need a man. One with a six-pack would be nice, some good looks hmmmm… and then we fall in love and then… well then comes lemon! I was pulled out of my not really appropriate thoughts by the snipping of Shanks fingers in front of my face, I really reacted when he waved his hand in front of my face, blinking as I turned towards him.

"Huh?" A little bit embarrassed I rubbed the salvia from my mouth and grinned uneasy, oops, ehehehehe.

"There's a storm coming!" A shout went over the whole deck loud and clear as all zombies suddenly woke up, like someone pressed a button to awake. Suddenly there were shouts, orders being yelled around and the sky darkened way too fast. I was pushed from side to side, back and forth by the running people and as the rain harshly hit us I always slipped in my attempts to not stand in the way… I think that was the time I noticed that the world hates me! It got hammered into my head when a big wave hit the ship, throwing it to one side harder then the waves could press against from the other side. I slipped, fell to the ground and slid over the deck, past people as I couldn't even scream in shock and pain from the sudden change, I slipped through the railings unhurt but my situation didn't get better when I landed deep in the ice-cold water. I had trouble to get up again, my arms and legs freezing, my heart pounding like I ran a marathon.

"Someone fell into the water!" I tried to stay on top of the waves but it got harder and harder, I per accident gulped down water, felt the freezing cold pull on my body as waves tried to push me down again and again. I really tried my best but the waves were too high, too strong and if by a sick joke of nature they now even pushed me away from the ship. It was much further in time I decided that the ship wasn't as important as to stay above the water with my head, to not drown in this watery hell!

I have no idea how it happened, why it happened or if fate thought it a good idea to be nice to me this time, but after some long, long while I felt sand under my feet. I pulled myself onto the beach, out of reach of the waves and after a short time I simply laid there in the soft sand, breathing and calming down I sat up, looked around. It was a rather small but cute island. I would say it is a summer island by the way the temperature felt so nicely warm on my still cold skin. It was when I began to walk, in search for a village or something like that, that I felt the sick joke again, the world really must hate me! I was soaked in salty water, had no other clothes or anything apart from the things on me, which were the soaked clothes I wore, and I had absolutely zero knowledge about the location I was at right now! Perfect! Why is it always me? At least I was lucky enough to find a village, or that I thought until I noticed how big of a city this 'village' really was.

Droplets of water ran down my arms, some dripping and leaving small dark points on the ground, I was searching, thought I had no idea what I was searching. After some while I decided t take a break, I hid in a sideway and leaned against a wall, time to think before I do something stupid. What did I need? Well, dry clothes would be nice. But for new clothes I needed money and that I didn't have, neither did I have the slightest idea how to get money; It's not like I'm a master thief like Nami. But now that my head cleared a bit, I was hungry, but without money I wouldn't get anything! God this is nonsense! I sighed and let myself slide down into a sitting position against the wall. Really that is so perfect! I'm stuck in One Piece, with no idea how to get back home into my own world, there is no money in any way in my possession, not to forget my clothes are still wet and I'm sitting in a dirty sideway on an island somewhere on the Grand Line during a time-line of which I have no clue when during the Anime this is!

I felt like crying, really. My head sunk down as I pressed my forehead against my knees, arms slung around my legs, damn! To add some of my bad luck a harsh wind suddenly came up and let me freeze once again. It took a little while until I heard footsteps, hurried footsteps. As I looked up I saw something... no that were marines, run past the opening that lead to the main street. A thought stuck me suddenly, maybe I could watch a fight? A real one I mean. My plans however were destroyed as someone had spotted me and three men came towards me. One of them put me into cuffs, okay, did I miss something?

"Just out of curiosity why did you arrest me now?" I asked, not understanding anything of these strange happenings. Nobody answered and thus I began to hum a bit, couldn't make it worse, right? It seemed like I got onto the nerves of the marines with my humming as they walked faster and pulled me with them. The cuffs bit into my wrists, rubbing over them and making them sting in pain. When we reached their base they pushed me into a cell, none to gently. I had to wait until someone with a higher rank then them came.

"I want to ask her a few questions, bring her into an empty room." So I was put into an empty room and again pushed around, this time on a chair with the officer marine opposite of me. I smiled nicely and lifted one of my hands as far as it went with still being comfortable.

"Hey there." I smiled and somehow this made him angry. I wonder why?

"You can talk or not, we will get the information out of you one way or another!"

"Uh, what?"

"Where is your captain hiding?"

"Captain? What captain?" Oh did I mention there was a table between us? No, well there was and after my last answer/question I was harshly pulled half over said table by the marine officer as he grabbed the throat of my shirt.

"You know it's rude to do something like that, I could have gotten hurt!" This somehow was angering him again.

"I know you are part of the Go-Go-Pirates, so tell me where your captain is hiding!"

"Go-Go-Pirates?" I asked and had to laugh, I simply couldn't stop laughing. Imagine the straw hat pirates in Go-Go costumes trying to dance like a Go-go. After a little bit I calmed down again but only seconds after the door burst open, revealing a low-ranked marine that fast saluted and then said:

"Sir! We got information that the daughter of Akagami No Shanks is still alive and out on the seas!" I couldn't suppress the rolling of my eyes at this, now you can't even trust your own identity! Both turned towards me as the marine read the description, well shit that it seemed to be perfect in describing me!

"Go and tell the higher-ups we got the daughter of Akagami!" the marine office grinned as I let out a stressed sigh.

"And prepare a ship so we can get her to that place, don't make it too widely known!" And again I was brought into a cell, this time I think there was sea stone in the walls and bars, did they think I could do something? Well, somehow I got the melody of Caramelldansen into my head and couldn't get it out again. After some time I began to hum the melody and then I stood up and danced Caramelldansen while trying to sing the song somewhat right. It was funny and the time was flowing faster compared to me simply doing nothing. But I would like to hear the real song, that would be more fun. But trust me if I tell you that it is damn hard to dance Caramelldansen for a long period of time and as I simply couldn't do anything anymore I sat down, leaned against the wall and tried to calm down again. It was only a little bit of time later that they brought me onto a ship and put me into yet another cell. Thought this time I wasn't alone, another girl was also there, around my age with dark-green hair that went about mid-back. I couldn't stop the grin as she glared at me with hate clear in her eyes.

"Hey there." She turned her head away from me as I mustered her. Fitting to her typical Anime-figure of a One Piece-woman she wore dark pants that were pushed into thick winter-boots, a light-beige top clung to her under a white jacket that was slightly dirty at the rim from being on the dirty floor. Suited her somehow.

"Hey, I'm Lena."

"You are the daughter of Akagami no Shanks…" She mumbled loud enough for me to hear, thought if that was wanted or not I didn't know. She glared at me again and I rolled my eyes another time this day. Why did everybody, really everybody, think I was the daughter of the Yonkou?

"I'm not his daughter! No matter how many people seem to think that!"

"It's so easy to see that you are his daughter, thought one would think you wouldn't get caught…"

"OI! How is it my fault if I'm unable to fight?" I said unhappy.

"Tch! Just because you are the daughter of a Yonkou! Not everybody can run around that mindlessly!" Did she even listen to what I said?

"As if I didn't have troubles and things to worry over!"

"Why shouldn't you? Your father is a fucking Yonkou! He is probably going to get you out of here anyway!"

"Yeah sure, I told you he isn't my father!" Now it was her to roll her eyes as she turned towards me fully.

"If you aren't the daughter of Shanks, then who are you?"

"A totally normal girl! Only with the bad luck to always be mistaken for the daughter of Shanks! And to top the cake, it's only because I have red hair! That is dyed!" She nodded.

"I don't understand but who cares."

"Uhm, stupid question…. Who are _you_ actually?" I asked and looked at her.

"I'm Sessiline"

"Sessy!" I shot out happily as she didn't seem all too happy with her new nickname. There was a sudden and very loud crashing sound and we both looked at the door mistrusting. For a few times the ship hopped from one side to the other but then the door was opened, this now was hard to believe to be real. A pretty scary guy came and picked both me and Sessy before he went off the marine ship and onto another ship, which I think should look scary. There were sculls all over, for normal people this was probably scary but thank god I love horror movies and thus this was more amusing to me. Sessy looked around uneasy, she didn't seem to be as calm as me with this situation. We were sat down on the ground in front of a guy that fit perfectly to the ship, having sculls all over his clothes and as accessories while he had even the fitting ugly face and mad look on him.

"So this really was the right ship, we got the daughter of Akagami." He now seemed a mix of happy and mad, strange guy, really. I looked around the ship, deciding to ignore the ugly man as something else, something I hated came into my vision. I let out a small shriek before I punched the ground a few times, efficiently killing the now mush spider. I calmed down again but somehow everything was silent, I looked around…

"Something wrong?"

"Did you even listen?"

"You said something?" I asked, half because I wanted to get on his nerves, half because I knew he said something but I didn't pay him attention.

"Bring them under deck!" he said and we got carried again, this time into a normal room. They put us down onto a hard bed and then I only heard the lock click, signaling that we were locked in.

"So, what now?"

"What in hell was that just now? That guy was freaking scary and you didn't bat an eyelash!" Sessy sounded hysteric as she shrieked that.

"But no you scream like a mad-woman at the sight of a little spider?"

"Well, they are creepy! Just to think one of those thin ugly legs would touch me… brrrwa!" I felt the cold icy shivers run down my back and showed it so she could understand me more. As I paid attention to Sessy I noticed that she was looking at the door, like an idea had sprung into her head.

"There's a spider right next to you." I jumped up with another small shriek, pressing myself against the door instead as I wary tried to make out the spider from where I stood.

"There is another one next to you right leg, it's going to climb up on you." Yet another little shriek escaped me as I kicked the place she had pointed at as many times as I could until suddenly the door gave in, me falling onto the ground from the sudden loss of support.

"Ouch!" I growled.

"Well done, hurry up!" And with that she pulled me with her on the neck of my shirt until we were in a small nutcase she had stolen without someone noticing anything as we now were pretty far away from the ship.

"Wow, that was clever… but what about those?" I held my hands up, showing her the cuffs that were still rubbing my wrists red and by now the pain was only slightly numbing. She sighed before she pulled me next to her and we rowed until my arms hurt that was the time I decided to let it slide and simply laid down.

"Oi! What are you doing?"

"My arms hurt." I groaned and sighed, it was in the middle of the night… I wanted to lie in my perfectly warm and comfy bed now! Sessy laid down next to me and sighed too. We both looked up at the starry sky… the stars didn't show the normal figures I knew from my world, but maybe it is better like this?

"I'm tired too." Sessy said out of nowhere and I imply hummed to agree with her before I rolled onto my side and then closed my eyes…

I was dreaming of home, of my friends and all the other people I would miss. I saw them running away, ran after them but couldn't get fast enough to reach them… I was left behind, all alone in the deepest nothing of black. A cloudy form slowly seemed to appear in front of me, got more and more shaped, looking like a human until I could see Gol D. Roger in front of me.

"What are you doing here? Why are you here?" I asked as I rubbed the tears away that I just noticed falling from my eyes.

"One Piece is waiting."

"Yes, for Luffy."

"It doesn't wait for a special person, it just wants to be found."

"What will that bring me, if I find One Piece and the storyline gets changed?"

"Who says the storyline is going to change? Maybe you have to do something to put her into the right way, or to over live this era." With that he disappeared again, but it seemed seconds after I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I followed the hand to its owner, which was Sessy, she looked at nothing in particular, like she was searching for something far away.

"Sometimes we simply have to let go…"

"But it's so hard, I don't want to loose them!"

"You don't have to, nobody is pressing you onto it…. It just may help." My eyes opened wide; slowly I sat up and looked over the sea as I stretched as far as the nutcase let me. The sea was calm, small waves and ripples from the wind the only interruption of the bright blue that made it hard to see a horizon.

"Just a Dream…" I mumbled and watched Sessy, she was still sleeping and by the way it looked she didn't want to be waken up. I decided to watch the sea further… and after same while I noticed a ship, as it was near enough I could see hat it wore no Jolly Roger, neither was it a marine-ship. Maybe fishers or a transport ship? The ship was faster then Sessy and mine little nutcase and it came to a halt slowly as I somehow got the small ship to stop next to the bigger one. Three men stood at the railing, seemingly they were berating about us, then one stole a glance at my cuffed hands and they discussed further, they seemed to be getting another man.

"Let them up already!" I heard and shook Sessy awake, she was fast to understand the situation and looked up.

"Get up!" A young man shouted down to us friendly as a ladder was let down. We were carefully climbing up onto the bigger ship, up there we were stared at. The young man that had shouted brought us into the kitchen. He found something to open the cuffs and after we were freed of the uncomfortable things we got something to eat, which we both wolfed down. I was so not eating enough here!

"So, who are you?" The young man asked us, he fast introduced himself as Jack. We were on a trading-ship he told us before, and t top it, it was heading to Shabaody Archipelago.

"I'm Lena and this here is Sessy."

"Sessiline!"

"Sessy sounds better." I said and heard the suppressed chuckles of Jack.

"What are you two, or better, why were you in cuffs from the marine?"

"Lena here is the daughter of Akagami No Shanks, that was reason enough for the bastards."

"I'm not the daughter of Shanks! Why isn't anybody understanding that?" I complained as Sessy shrugged.

"She's saying that all the time now thought I don't believe her."

"And what about you Sessiline?" Jack asked.

"I'm a pirate, but my crew, or ex-crew, left me behind with the marines as 'pawn' and then never came back."

"Really? What idiots!" I butted in and heard Jack chuckle again.

"You two are pretty funny, we can take you to Shabaody but not further."

"Good." I nodded and Sessy simply shrugged again, so now our destination was Shabaody Archipelago.

"Follow me, I'll bring you to a free room." After we followed Jack through half of the ship we got into a free room, simple with two beds and nightstands. We were left alone in the room by Jack and Sessy sat down on one of the beds. I took the other one, turning around so I laid on my back, feet at the wall and my head hanging down over the side of the bed, this got me to see Sessy upside-down. The green-haired watched me with a strange look.

"Okay, we still need a navigator, maybe a sharp shooter would be good too. And obviously someone who knows how to fight. Leave the cooking to me and since you are the captain-"

"Captain?"

"Yeah, we are a pirate-crew now after all."

"Uh, what?" Was she trying to kid me?

"You are the captain. I'm the cook. We still need a few more for a real pirate-crew… and since you are the daughter of the Yonkou Akagami No Shanks I think it is also your goal to find One Piece."

"But… I don't even know how to fight!"

"You smashed a three inch thick door into little pieces… bare handed."

"B-But you said… that there was a spider that wanted to climb onto me!" I defended myself and the fact that I seemed to be much stronger then in the 'real' world.

"Okay, so what are we going to call us?" I sighed, didn't look like she would give in so easily.

"No clue, the crazy and the… dunno!"

"Hmm… we need a name."

"Killer Kittys!" I suddenly said as I thought about my favorite pants.

"Sound good, Killer Kitty-pirates… has some charm to it. You still know we are girls but you shouldn't underestimate the 'killer' in our name. That's a very good idea!" She smiled at me and this was the official beginning of the Killer Kitty-pirates, momentary crew-members? Me as captain and Sessiline, Sessy, as cook. Super!

**Yeah…. I know… it is strange and all…feel free to ask me if you don't understand anything…**


	3. AN

Hello everyone ^^

I just wanted to say sorry to you all for not updating so long, even thought i wanted to do that regulary.

Well, I'm going to write the third chapter during the weekend, I'll try to finish it today, but I don't promise, I'm not so sure I'll be able to fufill it if i promise this. However, my deadline, for myself, is sunday, so that is the date it should be online at last.

The chapter will replace this AN, because I loath Ans and I bet you don't like them that much either

so wait a little longer and I'll give you the candy

bye bye

Neko


End file.
